1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to display devices, and more particularly to display apparatuses and methods of driving the display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, respectively. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
The LCD apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The panel driver generally includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.